Moving In
by plussizedangel
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke move in together, what do you think happens? : YAOI! don't like don't read, BoyXBoy don't own the characters. read review enjoy


Sasuke carried a large box with the word Fragile crossed out on it and a bold SHIT written over the letters up the stairs. He regretted momentarily insisting on having an apartment with a view, but then the thought that this was his and Naruto's first place together and how much he wanted it to be perfect, had him remembering how important it was. Luckily the elevator was on the second floor and that took the brunette up to the top floor where his new home would be. Sasuke walked down the dimly lit hall down to the very last door on the right A12. He squished the big box between his body and the door as he rummaged through his pocket for the keys. Once he found them he extracted them from his pants and slipped the shiny key into its corresponding hole. Sasuke listened as the locks released, he grabbed the handle and roughly shoved the door open.

Inside light poured in from all directions, the see through drapes doing nothing to stop the brightness from invading the cluttered apartment. Boxes were piled high along almost every wall and in the kitchen one could not see the counters or the fridge both being lost in a sea of cardboard. The couch was in one corner and its cushions against the other wall. The chairs for the set were upside down blocking the door to the bathroom. The dining room and dinner table were stacked in the middle of the room covered with more boxes and a few blankets.

"what a mess" Sasuke dropped the box he was carrying hearing the contents rattle around violently, getting even louder when he kicked the box away. "Naruto are you here?" there was a rustling noise from a distant corner of the apartment. "Hello?"

"I'm here Sasuke." Naruto yelled from his unknown location. "hang on." the brunette threw down his keys, knowing he probably wouldn't find them again until the whole house was cleaned.

"Ok." he kicked around some boxes until he found a decent place to put a stool so he could sit and wait for his lover. He listened to things crashing to the floor and Naruto's curses as he made his way from the master bathroom, or so Sasuke guessed since it took him so long to get to the living room.

"Sasuke did you bring up that last box?"

"Yes it's there," his response was accompanied by a point in the box with scrunched corners. "it dropped a few times, sorry. Though I don't see why we brought all these boxes in here at once. We should have done it my way and…"

"yea yea yea, and brought them in one by one so we could have everything organized. I know." Naruto interrupted him with a smirk knowing everything he would say, because he'd said it so many times before. "but it's too late now as you can see, so just deal with it." the peppy blonde weaved his way through the maze of cardboard and upside down furniture making his way to the 'last box' "well you realize once we unpack all this stuff we'll officially live together."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but felt his heart swell at the same time, "yeah and the last two years you've spent sleeping in my bed doesn't count?"

"that was at Kakashi's house and he practically watched us have sex, so no that didn't count" the well tanned boy stuck his tongue out and made a face at his boyfriend. "dummy" the next thing he knew Sasuke's chest was pressed against his back, even if the room was crowded he'd know that warmth and stiffness individually no matter how many people were around. "what?" pale arms wrapped around his middle pulling him flush against the other man.

"what's in the box anyways?" soft pink lips pressed against his neck finding the few spots that turned his whole body to putty.

"it's some books, I took from Kakashi…mmm" no matter how many times they had sex or touched one another their bodies always burned the same as it did when they first made love.

"books? You made me carry porno up 2 flights of stairs?" Sasuke's breath blew hot on the blonde's ear, "was that really necessary?" he bit his lover's neck knowing he'd found yet another sweet spot when the tanned body erupted in goose-bumps and trembled all over.

"I didn't want the old man to find 'em. I'm sorry baby."

The raven grunted, he hated that name, "stop calling me that."

"why? I think it's cute." Naruto's smug rebuttal was cut off as he moaned loudly, feeling his crotch being grabbed roughly. "Sasuke stop it." he moaned again as his partner began massaging him harshly through his tight jeans.

"why _baby?_" actually liking how it rolled off his tongue. "mm you're right it does sound good." he bit the boys neck again sucking to leave yet another love mark on his fox's body.

"ah, Sasuke stop nothing's even set up yet. We have no where to do it." Naruto tried to wiggle free of the older man's grasp but failed as the strong white arms wrapped and locked around him. "let's clean up then I'll give you a present."

Sasuke smirked against the fair skin and licked up to the blonde's ear. "I don't have to wait I can take it from you now." with that he shoved his fox against the front door spreading his arms out wide and holding them there. "my, my Naruto what a vulnerable position you're in. It'd be a shame to pass up such an opportunity." Sasuke pressed himself against the man's back hard so he couldn't escape and the proceeded to worm his way in front of the other's body and rip off his shirt. "you made me carry that heavy ass box all the way up here, I want my reward now." he could already feel his cock getting hard which usually meant Naruto's was too. "don't pretend you care about organizing, if you did you would have listened to me."

The torn material that had once passed for a t-shirt fell to the ground followed by Naruto's belt which the raven whipped off accidentally smacking himself on the thigh. He winced but at the sight of his lover's bare back the pain vanished. He sunk his teeth into the exposed skin, drawing a delightful shiver and yelp from his partner. He pulled back and licked at the mark he made, Sasuke was always careful never to break his fox's perfect skin. His jeans were getting tight so he unfastened them, but when he made to undo Naruto's, he pulled back deciding to let the man suffer for a few more minutes for not listening to him.

"you know if we had done this my way we could be on a nice soft bed now."

"nnn Sasuke, ok I get it, I'll listen to you next time." Naruto squirmed now in obvious discomfort from the bulge in his pants. "come on help me out here." he wiggled his hips back against Sasuke's now free erection making the older man moan and pull back a bit. As a result Naruto pushed off from the wall and both men toppled over the box of porn and landing on the hard wood floor. Well, one of them did, Sasuke's ass exploded in pain followed by his dick feeling like it was going to snap off when Naruto's rather flat and muscular stomach landed on it.

"OH FUCK!" Sasuke actually yelled.

"oh shit, baby I'm so sorry!" the blonde quickly removed himself from his lover's body and went down instantly to kiss the man's waning erection. His own hardness not really being effected since it hadn't hit anything and was safely secured in his jeans. Sasuke's hardness was a little limp and red but at the touch of Naruto's red plump lips it began to come back to life. The poor Uchiha still had pain jolting through his groin region, despite the terrible pain when he looked down and saw his partner licking and kissing his dick the throbbing ebbed and little tingles of pleasure over rode his senses. His hardness came back, full force, with a vengeance.

Naruto was glad to see that he hadn't damaged his raven's equipment. His tongue flicked out to give long wet licks from base to tip, which was quite a length Sasuke being so well endowed. He couldn't help but think how much he loved his lover's dick, and how good it felt when it was inside him. He wanted it but felt terrible about landing on the man's hard cock, he couldn't imagine how awful it felt. He kissed the crown of his partner's now throbbing erection before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it while licking roughly. He felt Sasuke's long fingers tangle in his hair and apply pressure to his head, pushing himself deeper into the blonde's mouth and forcing his erection down the tanned man's throat. Naruto gagged but allowed it for a few seconds until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. He coughed but immediately went back down on his love, sucking and bobbing his head quickly, keeping his lips tightly wrapped around the hard shaft.

Sasuke moaned, noticing again how new everything always felt when they did anything sexual. Naruto sucked just right, used his tongue perfectly and o god he kept his lips so tight. "mmm, ah" he moaned again when the other man deep throated him again. His lover bobbed his head faster letting the tip of the raven's cock stay in his throat. The brunette was amazed at how well and easily the fox suppressed his gag reflex to give the most amazing blow job. Even though Sasuke had been in pain just moments ago he was in such relaxed bliss now that he felt like he was going to cum.

"Naruto…nnn….stop"

The blonde obeyed, usually he would continue and make his boyfriend cum in his mouth, then fuck him so it lasted longer. But the pain of his own erection pressing against his jeans made him stop, he wanted Sasuke too much. Next thing he knew, Naruto was being pressed to the floor his ass up in the air. He giggled to himself as Sasuke fumbled with his zipper, finally he got it undone and slid the blonde's pants down and revealed a tan bum. The raven ran his finger down between the firm cheeks, laughing to himself as he recalled demanding that Naruto sun bathe so he got an even tan. Now he patted himself on the back.

"Sasuke.." the object of Sasuke's lust brought him back to the present situation, with a smirk on his face he leaned down onto Naruto's back and whispered in his ear "yes?" all the while rubbing his stiff cock along his lover's nicely rounded butt.

"do something dammit!" the fox pushed himself back so his lover's dick spread his cheeks and ran over his sensitive entrance. The thought never occurred to him that there was no lube.

"So I can have you now? We don't have to finish unpacking?" Sasuke pulled a small packet of lube from his pocket and tore it open 'always prepared.' he smeared the substance over his dick and on his fingers.

"yes!" Naruto wished his prick of a boyfriend would shut up and fuck him already. His body lurched forward as two fingers slammed into him without warning. "AH!" a quick scream left his lips until he clamped his mouth shut and moved back on the intruders. The brunette pounded them in and out not waiting for Naruto to give any acknowledgement that his ever tight ass was ok with the feeling. Honestly the Uchiha knew how his lover liked it and didn't need to stop and wait, Naruto wouldn't care one way or another.

Sasuke worked his fingers curving them and scissoring them until he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed in another digit and hammered Naruto's ass, searching for that one spit that would make him scream louder. His eyes were already losing focus just with his fingers inside the tight hole. His dick was throbbing and twitching dieing to fuck the shit out of his lover. He quickly became aware that he was stroking himself and pulled his hand away. He mentally berated himself and smacked Naruto's ass hard enough to leave a red mark.

"ouch!" the blond glared back at the paler boy, "stop teasing me!" he tried to move but strong hands on his waist didn't allow it.

"shut up you hurt me so deal with it." the raven slapped the red skin again. After a few more harsh slaps and watching the round bum give slight jiggles he couldn't take it anymore. He pressed the crown of his erection against the tight puckered hole and rubbed smearing the lube more. Naruto moaned and reached back to pump his own hard on. Sasuke jerked his hips forward and entered his lover's tightness.

"AHHH!" the blonde screamed and jerked forward only to push back burying his boyfriends long thich shaft deep inside him

"mmm" being so close to release already Sasuke started pounding his fox fast and deep. He watched as Naruto fisted himself in time with his thrusts. It was pure ecstasy inside his partner, suffocating heat amd pressure. The lube made it easier for him to slide in and out nice and fast. Since Naruto's jeans were still on around his knees his ass cheeks were still really clenched making it tighter and almost made Sasuke scream.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head, Sasuke hadn't found that sweet spot yet but god did it feel good just being pounded. He fisted himself faster and harder rubbing the tip roughly. "mmm AH" finally Sasuke found that spot that brought tears to his eyes. Naruto screamed and tried to spread his legs but again found himself unable to move. As Sasuke fucked him he lifted one leg after the other and the raven helped remove the article of clothing. When the piece of clothing was off Naruto spread his legs wider and Sasuke sunk deeper into him and started thrusting his hips harder, his movements becoming erratic as his release approached.

"ah Sasuke!" Naruto pumped his erection as fast he could knowing his lover wouldn't cum until he did. He smiled briefly before a pale hand wrapped around his own and moved together.

Sasuke helped his boyfriend jack himself for a moment and then moved down to massage the man's swaying balls. The blonde screamed and without warning covered their hands with his seed. "AHHHH" Sasuke pounded into him deeper barely removing himself from the tight heat, his own balls slapping against his lover's ass repeatedly.

"Naruto…." the raven grunted and leaned down on his boyfriend's back wrapping his arms around the other's chest and held tight still jerking forward. He moaned and sunk his teeth in the tan neck as he released inside his lover. "mmmm"

He kept moving until the pleasure was too intense and he stopped both men collapsing to the floor.

"I think this is now officially our home." Sasuke smiled against Naruto's moist skin, kissing it and removing himself from the wet entrance where his seed now oozed out. "I love you. I want this place to be perfect for us" the raven laid on the floor and pulled Naruto against his side. The other man was already starting to zone out.

"it will be perfect as long as we're together, baby."

Sasuke smacked the back of his lover's head and then kissed the sweaty forehead, "stop calling me that." but Naruto was already asleep.


End file.
